


the fact of the matter

by amuk



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Jihyun couldn’t see, a fact he had long ago resigned himself to. A fact that Jumin refused at every turn.
Relationships: Jumin Han & V, Jumin Han/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	the fact of the matter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rejected idea for the Jumin/V zine I’m in—I really liked it but I just wasn’t feeling the piece and where it should go. But I like how this part came out and want to share

  1. denial

“It can’t be done,” the specialist murmured, her eyes sad as she stared at the x-rays. Her finger traced the optic nerves around Jihyun’s eyes, the delicate yet scarred tissues. After a moment, she shook her head and turned back to them. “I’m afraid it is permanent.”

Her smile was meant to be comforting. It was everything but. Jumin’s lips pressed into a hard line, his jaw set. “Give us a referral,” he asked, the words automatic at this point.

“What?” Blinking in surprise, the specialist stared at him, then at Jihyun. Confusion flickered across her face as she tactfully asked, “Sir, did you hear me correctly?”

“I did.” Jumin stared at her impassively and pointed at her notepad. “And I do not agree with your results. Is there another specialist you can send us to?”

“Jumin.” Jihyun reached out, squeezing his hand tightly. His voice was soft but reproaching. “It’s fine.”

“It isn’t,” Jumin corrected quickly, irritation simmering under his skin. Jihyun gave up too easily, he always did. Accepting when it was better to refuse, going with the flow when he should stand his ground. If he couldn’t defend himself, then Jumin would. “Refer us to another doctor.”

Jumin couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ accept these results.

(i. _hub_

There were certain things about Jumin that were always true, that were as unchangeable as the sun rising and setting. Jumin loved Elizabeth. Jumin was a good businessman. Jumin could seem a little cold but he was warmer than anyone Jihyun knew. Jumin was never shaken.

Yet Jumin was shaking right next to him. Sitting in the specialist’s office, his leather chair next to Jumin’s, Jihyun could feel the soft vibrations as Jumin’s arms shook. Small tremors turned into earthquakes as the specialist spoke, as she denied Jumin’s hopes with every word.

“You can try these people but it will not change the outcome,” the specialist said, her voice resigned. Just how many times had she delivered the same verdict, how many broken people had she seen?

Jihyun would not be one of them. As they left office, he turned to Jumin. “We’ve tried this already.”

“We will keep trying,” Jumin answered steadily, ever the calm business man. While his voice didn’t betray him, his hand still trembled. “There are other doctors.”

“But they will all say the same thing.” Instinctively, he wrapped his fingers around Jumin’s hand and grounded him, if only for a moment. A comforting warmth washed over Jihyun and he closed his eyes. “It’s fine.”

“It isn’t,” Jumin snapped back, an undercurrent of helplessness in his voice. It was faint, barely audible. Jihyun could hear it all the same. “It isn’t fine.”

And maybe he was right, maybe it was entirely unfair and not fine in the slightest, maybe Jumin was just the voice to the dozens of fears and doubts that Jihyun had over the past year come to life. But that feeling couldn’t change anything and he gripped Jumin’s hand tighter. “It’s fine.”

If he said that often enough, perhaps it would come true.)


End file.
